Entre Devoir et Sentiments
by Fanademanga
Summary: Comment le retour de Sasuke va-t-il être perçu par les villageois de Konoha et par leur Rokudaïme ? Comment choisir entre son devoir et ses sentiments ? Une longue série de souffrances attend notre blondinet préféré. Quel sera son choix final ?


_Les phrases entre guillemets sont des paroles de musiques du groupe Kyo._

Naruto sera-t-il prêt à faire abstraction de ses sentiments ? Pourquoi Sasuke est-il de retour alors qu'il vient tout juste d'abattre les membres du conseil suprême de Konoha ? 

**Chapitre 1: Prémisse**

Les ténèbres de la nuit enveloppaient désormais le village caché de la feuille, lui donnant un aspect angoissant voir cauchemardesque. Amplifié par la pâleur des quelques réverbères allumés et par la tempête qui sévissait, faisant se tordre les arbres sur son passage et danser follement leurs feuilles dans les airs.  
La pluie se déversait abondamment, faisant déborder les gouttières des maisons et temples traditionnels. La terre se fendait pour créer de fins ruisseaux qui s'écoulaient alors silencieusement dans les rues désertes du village.

_« Je peux mourir demain _  
_Mais ça n'change rien »_

Plus haut, sur le visage de pierre à l'effigie du Rokudaïme se tenait, debout, stoïque un adolescent. Ses longs cheveux blonds virvoletaient violemment sur ses larges épaules, fouettant par moment son visage halé, caressant sadiquement ses contours, passant sur les fines cicatrices qui le marquaient, masquant à d'autres instants ses magnifiques yeux azurs déjà recouverts d'un voile de tristesse.  
Son regard était fixé sur l'horizon, perdu dans les forêts inhospitalières qui entouraient le village.  
Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux embrumés, lacéraient lentement ses joues déjà marquées par les nombreux combats, traversaient son menton tremblotant, tombaient lourdement sur son uniforme d'Anbu débraillé puis glissaient fluidement sur son torse musclé pour s'écraser dans un bruit inaudible sur le sol boueux.

_« Je vois ton nom écrit _  
_en grand partout sur les murs_  
_Sais-tu c'que j'endure ? »_

Sa vie avait pris une tournure dramatique depuis peu. Il pensait pourtant qu'en accédant au poste de Hokage tout deviendrait plus simple … moins douloureux. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé et la chute qui le ramenait à la dure réalité n'en était que plus pénible. Il espérait à chaque instant toucher le fond de cette souffrance atroce mais une force inébranlable l'entrainait toujours plus bas, le noyant dans cet océan de douleur qu'était devenue sa vie.  
Il y a 3 jours, son imbécile de meilleur ami avait décidé de passer saluer le conseil suprême du village, laissant derrière lui une salle ensanglantée et des corps calcinés. Il était ensuite venu docilement se rendre au QG des Anbu, prétextant qu'il devait s'entretenir dans les plus brefs délais avec le Rokudaïme. Ce qui, après multe discussions animées lui fut accordé.

_« Je veux juste une Dernière Danse_  
_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence »_

A ce moment précis, lorsque Sasuke passait d'un pas nonchalant le pas de sa porte, il avait sentit son coeur battre à une vitesse effrénée.

_« La flèche a traversé ma peau »_

Le jeune Uchiwa était devenu incroyablement séduisant, mais cela n'avait rien de miraculeux aux yeux du Blondinet, il avait toujours été d'une beauté fantasmagorique. Son corps s'était allongé et endurci, délaissant les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance au profit d'une musculature appétissante mais restant toutefois d'une finesse incontestable. Les nombreuses batailles qu'il avait livré n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur son visage, le laissant intact de toute imperfection. Ses fines lèvres, s'humectant à certains moments, appelaient au péché et sa peau pâle, aux caresses. Naruto continua son inspection pour se perdre enfin dans les profondeurs abyssales du regard de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y vit, à son grand étonnement, aucune trace de dégoût, de colère, ni même de moquerie, juste une tristesse infinie mêlée à une tendresse qui fit cesser de battre le coeur du Kage.  
Bien sûr, quiconque en observant le bellâtre affirmerait qu'il n'a pas changé, toujours la même expression impassible et hautaine mais, Naruto, lui plus que n'importe qui, pouvait voir cette nouvelle lueur apaisée danser dans les yeux charbons du nunkenin.

_« Mais je connais l'histoire _  
_Il est déjà trop tard_  
_Dans son regard _  
_On peut apercevoir _  
_Qu'elle (il) se prépare _  
_Au long voyage »_

Ce-dernier s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers son ancien équipier et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son bureau.

- Sa … suke …, bafouilla-t-il.

- Ohayo Usuratonkatchi, lui répondit d'une voix taquine le beau Brun.

Naruto sentit des larmes de joie menacer de couler à l'entente de cette voix suave, une voix qu'il rêvait de pouvoir entendre à nouveau un jour … une voix qui lui rappelait bien des moments agréables … la team 7, son ancienne équipe, disloquée par les obstacles de la vie.

- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue baka ?! S'impatienta le brun.

Naruto sourit et s'étonna d'apprécier autant de se faire insulter. Décidément Sasuke avait un drôle d'effet sur lui.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que …

- SASUKE, l'interrompit le blond en lui sautant au cou.

Il l'enlaça jusqu'à manquer de peu de l'étouffer, ayant encore peur qu'il ne soit pas réel, qu'il disparaisse soudainement dans un nuage de fumée. Il sentit son acolyte répondre à son étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Alors ce .. ce n'est pas-pas un rêve ? Demanda, tremblant l'Uzumaki.

- Tsss Baka, se contenta de répondre l'Uchiwa. Pour que tu penses que je ne suis que pûr divagation de ton esprit malade, cela signifie que j'ai hanté tes pensées ? Ricana-t-il.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rosir, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil aiguisé du brun. Ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre pour se contempler.

- Tu te décides enfin à rentrer, Teme.

- Hn.

- Oh ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu celui-là, pouffa le blond en tapotant l'épaule de son compagnon sous les regards désapprobateurs des Anbus présents.

- Laissez-nous ! Ordonna d'une voix forte le Rokudaïme.

- Hakage-sama, répliqua respectueusement l'un des gardes, c'est un nunkenin, il est dangereux.

- Il n'est pas une MENACE ! S'écria de colère le blond.

Les ninjas dévisagèrent longuement l'Uchiwa, puis comprenant que leur Kage ne tolèrerait aucune objection, le saluèrent à contre coeur, puis quittèrent d'un pas lent la pièce.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû les congédier, désapprouva le Brun.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi Teme ?

- Tu restes souvent seul à seul avec un Nunkenin ? Baka.

- Primo, j'te fais confiance. Deusio : je te file une rouste quand tu veux et troisio, je suis pas un Baka, baka ! Enuméra intelligemment le chef du village.

- Pfff, c'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

- Ah oui ? Et bah c'est toi qui l'as dit le premier, Teme !

- Répète un peu, Usuratonkatchi !

- Teme !

- Enchanté, moi c'est Sasuke !

- Teme !

- Ravi de te rencontrer Teme !

- Mais !

- Hokage-sama ? L'appela une voix féminine, le coupant dans sa lancée.

L'interpellé se retourna donc et constata qu'il s'agissait de sa conseillère : Shizune.  
Nous avons un problème, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- QUOI ?!

Cette interruption fut le prémisse d'une longue série de malheurs pour le jeune Kage. En effet, c'est ce jour-là qu'il constata péniblement l'étendue de la haine que vouait son désormais peuple à son compagnon. Aux yeux des villageois, Sasuke n'était plus le célèbre survivant du clan maudit, le beau, le fort, le génie, Sasuke Uchiwa non … il n'était plus qu'un Nunkenin … un traitre un assassin … un ennemi.  
Et son dernier crime ne serait jamais excusé, même si les défunts s'avéraient être les pires ordures que la Terre est jamais portée. Restait encore à savoir pourquoi le déserteur les avait achevé.

_"Je veux juste une dernière danse"_

__________________________

_Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Une idée de ce qui va se passer ? _


End file.
